The present invention relates to a rear structure for motorcycles.
In a rear structure for a motorcycle, there are provided a rear trunk, a backrest mounted on a front side of the rear trunk, and a headrest (if desired). In such a structure it is general that even if the backrest is mounted independently, the backrest is not higher than an top surface of the rear trunk. If the headrest is provided or instead thereof the height of the backrest is increased for the purpose of enhancing a touring feel, the rear space defined by the headrest or the backrest should be effectively utilized.
On the other hand, the rear trunk of the motorcycle is generally utilized for receiving therein various sized articles and tools together. In particular, there is a demand that a utility box for small articles such as a vanity set be provided in the rear structure for female riders.